Em busca de mais uma saída
by BECKA-MALONE
Summary: FIC NOVA GALERA! Aproveitem! Com amor...bjaum
1. Chapter 1

Esses LINDOS personagens não me pertencem...

Recadinho: Quero agradecer a todas vocês que lêem minhas fics, sou muitíssimo grata, de verdade! Um enormeeeeeeeeeeee BEIJÃO :ox

Em busca de mais uma saída...

Passaram-se anos naquele platô e com eles a esperança de encontrar a saída que lhes levasse de volta para casa. Marguerite já se conformara com a idéia de passar o resto de sua vida no meio do nada, mas o que a confortava era o fato de passar esses anos ao lado do homem que amava. Challenger estava feliz por ter realizado o seu mais precioso sonho, encontrar esse mundo perdido, apesar de não poder compartilhar isso com seus próximos e nem ter um merecido reconhecimento. Roxton até que gostava do lugar, já se acostumara em enfrentar furiosos dinossauros, isso lhe fazia se sentir um bravo caçador, sem contar que ficar ao lado de Marguerite era sua maior satisfação. Malone estava realizado em poder cobrir tantas histórias fascinantes e assim encher seu diário de aventuras e conquistas pessoais, sendo uma delas era ter consigo a mais bela criatura que encontrara neste lugar e seu único bem precioso,Verônica. Ela mesma evitava pensar na ida de seus amigos, seu maior desejo era encontrar seus pais e seu maior pesadelo era poder perder o Ned.

A procura por uma saída já tinha virado rotina, más até há um ano atrás quando todos haviam desistido. Estavam satisfeitos com o encanto do lugar, nada lhes faltava, tinham uma casa, muita comida e necessidades pessoais em conta. Só que toda essa ''paz'' mais tarde haveria de ser perturbada com a chegada de um grupo de expedição vindos de Londres.

O grupo ao chegar no platô por uma passagem secreta, seguiram diretamente viagem pelo caminho que lhes levava à casa da árvore. Antes de finalmente encontrarem por acaso a casa, tomaram conta dos perigos que aquela selva viria a lhes trazer, enfrentaram muitas criaturas e choraram pela morte de componentes da expedição.

'' Roxton, corra aqui!'' – chama Marguerite da varanda.

'' O que foi Marguerite ? Estou ocupado consertando essa cadeira do Challenger.'' – responde Roxton.

'' Ah, deixe isso aí e venha já aqui, não sabe o que estou vendo!'' – insiste Marguerite.

'' Tudo bem...o que eu não faço por você, não é? '' – diz Roxton.

'' Engraçadinho...ande logo.'' – fala Marguerite.

'' Olhe bem ali perto daquela parte onde os pterodáctilos sobrevoam.'' – ajuda Marguerite.

'' Não estou vendo nada.'' – diz Roxton.

'' Em cima não seu tonto! Ali, mais para baixo...'' – orienta Marguerite.

'' Sim, agora estou vendo...mas como pode? '' – se pergunta Roxton.

'' São pessoas...e se vestem como nós, será que...acharam algum portal ?'' – pergunta Marguerite.

'' Isso eu não sei, más temos que ir até lá agora.'' – diz Roxton.

'' Claro, claro! Vou pegar minhas coisas.'' – Marguerite se anima.

'' Nem pense, você vai ficar aqui. Não pode deixar a casa sozinha já que todos saíram.'' – impõe Roxton.

'' O que? Más porque você não fica aqui! Não pode vir me dando ordens...'' – fala Marguerite.

De repente eles ouvem o barulho do elevador a subir.

'' Que barulho é esse, hum?'' – pergunta Marguerite.

''Oi gente, chegamos!'' – fala Verônica chegando da caça juntamente com Challenger e Malone.

'' Está vendo? Agora a casa não está mais sozinha e eu vou com você!'' – diz Marguerite.

''Não mudei de idéia, vamos eu e Challenger.'' – nega Roxton.

''Vão a algum lugar?'' – pergunta Malone.

'' Sim, acabamos de ver...'' – Roxton tenta falar mas é interrompido pela voz de Marguerite:

'' Eu vi! ''

'' Ela viu...um grupo de pessoas andando pelo platô e com certeza não são aqui do platô.'' – fala Roxton.

'' Vocês acham que podem ter vindo...de onde todos vocês vieram?'' – pergunta Verônica desconfiada.

'' É bem provável, então quero que venha comigo, Challenger.'' – pede Roxton.

'' Claro, vamos.'' – aceita Challenger.

'' Enquanto isso me prepare um almoço bem gostoso, Marguerite.'' – brinca Roxton.

'' Ah, me deixe em paz.'' – diz Marguerite chateada.

Então Challenger e Roxton se retiram da casa da árvore em busca dessas tais pessoas.

'' Acha mesmo que essas pessoas possam ter vindo do outro lado? '' – pergunta Challenger.

'' Acho que sim, pois estavam vestidas como nós em um grupo de mais ou menos sete pessoas. '' – responde Roxton.

'' Uma expedição...pode ser uma expedição! Será que vieram nos buscar?''- diz Challenger.

'' Deus te ouça, amigo.'' – fala Roxton.

Enquanto isso na casa da árvore...

'' Mais que saco! Ainda tenho que preparar esse almoço! Certamente não presto para ser dona de casa! '' – reclama Marguerite.

'' Está vendo, Verônica? Você errou em dizer que Marguerite iria se acostumar com os afazeres de casa.'' – diz Malone.

'' É sim... agora em vez de ficar prestando atenção no que a Marguerite faz poderia estar prestando atenção em mim... – fala Verônica.

''Ah...vem cá...sabe que só tenho olhos pra você...'' – diz Malone.

'' Sim... e que olhos ... ''( risadas ) – brinca Verônica.

Voltando à selva com Roxton e Challenger:

'' Olha ali, Challenger! '' – exclama Roxton.

'' Estou vendo-os, acha que devemos nos aproximar agora?'' – pergunta Challenger.

'' Sim, vamos até lá.'' – diz Roxton.

'' Tudo bem? '' –Roxton cumprimenta o grupo.

'' Corram! Corram! Eles estão armados!'' – ao ver Roxton e Challenger se aproximarem armados, o grupo se assusta e começa a correr para todos os lados.

'' Poxa, não sabia que eu metia tanto medo assim...'' – brinca Roxton.

CONTINUA...CONTINUA... :OP


	2. Chapter 2

Esses LINDOSSSS personagens não me pertencem. :o)

Em busca de mais uma saída - Parte 2

''Muita calma todos vocês, estamos aqui para ajudá-los.'' – fala Roxton.

Então do meio das plantas sai um homem, aparentemente um cientista, não mais assustado, mas agora sim demonstrando conhecer Challenger:

''Muito prazer George Challenger, sou o professor Michael Lemond!'' – fala o tal homem muito lisonjeado.

''Mas eu conheço você?''- pergunta Challenger.

''Nós participamos da décima expedição ao mundo perdido, de maneira nenhuma esperávamos encontrá-los depois de tantos anos.'' – fala o homem.

''Vocês vieram nos buscar?'' – pergunta Roxton.

''Não. Más...não tem noção em qual ano estamos?'' – pergunta Michael.

'' Não...desde que chegamos aqui sabemos que se passaram 5 anos.'' – fala Roxton.

''Impossível! Já fazem mais de 20 anos que estavam desaparecidos, vocês viraram histórias em todo o mundo.'' – fala Michael.

''Meu Deus! Vinte anos...más como é possível Challenger?'' – pergunta Roxton.

''Não sei meu caro Roxton, na verdade, não sei''. – diz Challenger.

''Mas como eu disse, somos da décima expedição, eu digo, tiveram muitas outras, mas como vêem, nós fomos a única a conseguir encontrar e romper o portal.'' – diz Michael.

''Certo, nós temos uma pergunta crucial.'' – fala Challenger.

''Sinta-se à vontade.'' – diz Michael.

''Vocês sabem exatamente onde se encontra a saída desse platô?'' – pergunta Challenger.

''Más é claro, podemos levá-los até lá, se desejarem...'' – fala Michael.

''Sim, leve-nos agora, vamos!'' – diz Roxton eufórico.

''Acalme-se meu rapaz, hoje não podemos, pois levaríamos dias para encontrar o lugar.'' – interrompe Michael.

''Dias? Mas como se vocês não conhecem esse platô?'' –duvida Roxton.

'' Estamos capacitados com equipamentos avançados de busca.'' – fala Michael.

''Ah...sei...entendi.'' – diz Roxton meio confuso.

''Estou muito curioso para estudar esses equipamentos, se você me permitir, é claro.'' – diz Challenger animado.

''Mas é claro!''- confirma Michael.

''Mas como vocês estão todos cansados, precisam de uma bela cama, vamos levá-los à casa da árvore, venham conosco.'' - diz Challenger.

Quando já se aproximavam da casa da árvore, Marguerite avista-os da varanda (eram em todo de quatro homens e três mulheres):

''Oh que emoção! Vou embora para casa finalmente! Tenho que me preparar para recebê-los! Hum...quem é aquele ali...- diz Marguerite empolgada.

Ao chegarem, a expedição foi muito bem recebida pelos moradores e principalmente por Marguerite que não dispensou as oportunidades de encantar os homens do grupo.

''Mas como vocês vieram parar aqui?'' – pergunta Verônica com a cara meio fechada, aliás, ela foi a única a não paparicar os visitantes da casa.

''Bela jovem, estamos exautos, essa história o senhor George Challenger pode lhe contar, com licença.'' – diz Michael.

''Venha Verônica, eu te conto tudo!'' – fala Challenger animado.

''Não... não precisa Challenger.''- Verônica dispensa.

''Meu amor...o que houve com você? Não gostou dessas pessoas?'' – pergunta Ned.

''Não gostei nada deles, muito menos na idéia deles saberem onde fica essa maldita saída!'' – diz Verônica irritada.

''Ah...eu sabia...está com medo de me perder? Nunca pense nisso, você sabe que por nada eu vou te deixar.'' – declara Malone.

''Eu sei...mas não posso evitar de desconfiar, afinal foram tantas as vezes que encontramos o portal mas nunca conseguiram sair daqui.''- diz Verônica.

''É verdade, mas não sei, é estranho isso, mas eu sinto que dessa vez vai dar tudo certo.'' – fala Malone.

''Espero...mas não esqueça do que eu penso sobre em você ir embora daqui'' – diz Verônica.

''Sobre isso vamos ter que conversar...''- pensa Ned apreensivo, pois sabia que quando Verônica tem um objetivo por nada ela desiste dele.

Enquanto isso mais briguinhas de amor entre Roxton e Marguerite:

''Pensa que eu não vi você se insinuando para aquele homem?'' – reclama Roxton enciumado.

''O que? Você anda vendo coisas demais caro Lord John Roxton...'' – diz Marguerite com uma''cara-de-pau''...

Challenger estava a se divertir pesquisando e descobrindo coisas novas nos equipamentos dos visitantes:

''Magnífico! Quanta obra prima...'' – fala Challenger.

Mais enciumadinhos...

''Sim, com toda essa preocupação eu esqueci de mencionar a troca de olhares entre você e aquela moça da expedição!'' – diz Verônica.

''Mas como? Não esta falando da Melissa não é? – pergunta Ned.

'' Mel... o que? E já sabe o nome dela não é Neddddd?''- Verônica provoca.

''Deixe de asneiras Verônica, esta mesmo conseguindo me irritar.''- diz Ned.

''Está bem...se minha presença lhe incomoda eu me retiro.'' – sai Verônica de cabeça baixa.

''Não amor...eu só tentei contornar a situação...venha aqui...me espera... - sai Ned atrás dela.

Continua...Continua...:o)


	3. Chapter 3

Esses LINDOSSSS personagens não me pertencem...:o)

Parte 3 

Durante a estadia dos visitantes na casa eles foram muito bem atendidos, inclusive por Marguerite, Challenger teve a oportunidade de explorar os avançados equipamentos de Lemond, a expedição pode se deliciar com as histórias de aventuras contadas por John Roxton, puderam também pesquisar cada canto da casa, os utensílios, os móveis, enfim...fazer realmente muitas anotações. Sem contar nos fricotes e ciúmes de Verônica e Roxton a respeito de seus respectivos parceiros.

Passados dois dias de descanso, todos pela manhã do terceiro dia começam a arrumar suas coisas para novamente partirem em busca de mais uma saída que lhes levassem de volta para casa. A ansiedade era imensa, a vontade de chegar em casa tomava conta de seus corações, cada um desde já fazia planos, imaginavam como seria reencontrar seus parentes, como seria voltar a viver na sociedade. Mas em meio a toda essa felicidade tinha um problema...

''Ned...eu não quero ir...você sabe qual é meu objetivo aqui no platô.'' – diz Verônica triste.

''Meu amor...eu vou ser sincero com você. Já desde muito tempo você procura pelos seus pais e nunca encontrou pistas, nunca encontrou nada! Você acha que merece passar o resto de seus dias sozinha nesse lugar? Tem alguma esperança de ainda poder vê-los, já que faz tanto tempo?''- argumenta Ned.

''Ned...''- Verônica encosta o rosto no ombro esquerdo de Ned e se debruça em lágrimas.

''Eu prometo te fazer a mulher mais feliz desse mundo...ops...do outro mundo...'' – brinca Ned.

'' He he he...só você para me fazer rir…mas eu não sei, preciso pensar...''- fala Verônica.

'' Verônica, olhe bem para os meus olhos...e diga, você me ama?'' –pergunta Ned.

''Que pergunta Ned...'' – responde Verônica.

''Então me responda, é muito fácil, ou é sim ou é não.''- diz Ned.

''Claro que eu te amo Ned.''-fala Verônica.

''Então não vai me deixar ir sozinho, se me ama venha comigo, não deixe escapar a oportunidade de ser feliz.''- diz Ned.

''Ned...vai ser muito difícil para mim deixar esse lugar, eu posso não me acostumar ao seu, pode me fazer muito mal...eu não faço parte do seu mundo.'' – insiste Verônica.

'' Mas lembre-se que algum dia já fez parte dele, afinal você não é daqui...não é verdade?'' –pergunta Ned.

'' Sim, é verdade. Olha, está sendo muito difícil fazer esta escolha. Eu escolho ir com você, pois sei que mais difícil seria me acostumar a uma vida sem você.''- fala Verônica acariciando o rosto de Ned.

''Digo o mesmo da minha parte...'' – Ned beija Verônica, pega bem forte em sua mão e os dois partem.

Enquanto isso no quarto de Marguerite...

'' Eu estou convicto do que sentes por mim, mas é inevitável que eu te faça essa pergunta.'' – diz Roxton a Marguerite.

''Ai Roxton, não me assuste...'' – fala Marguerite.

''Conhecendo-a bem, você vai se reencantar com a beleza de Londres e seu coração vai pedir liberdade, podendo me deixar pra trás. Me promete só uma coisa? Não me aban...'' – Roxton daí é interrompido.

''Não me fale uma coisa dessas, não me peça uma coisa dessas...você sabe que eu te amo e por nada nesse ou no outro mundo eu poderei te deixar.'' – Marguerite daí beija-lhe no rosto.

''Desculpa...agora estou mais aliviado.''- diz Roxton.

''Tudo bem, eu nem tenho o direito de me enfurecer por isso, porque eu sei a pessoa que eu era antes.'' – fala Marguerite.

Quando todos já estavam prontos incluindo a expedição, prepararam-se para partir, mas antes Verônica fez questão de fazer uma oração para que tudo ocorresse bem pelo caminho e cada um se despediu com um botão de rosa da casa da árvore:

''Amiga...que tanto me protegeu...e onde eu cresci...vou sentir sua falta.'' – Verônica se despede do lugar, depositando a rosa na base da casa da árvore.

''Também iremos sentir falta desse lugar apesar dos apuros que passamos.''- fala Roxton.

No subconsciente de Marguerite...

''Eu quero mesmo é ir pra minha casa, deitar numa cama bem aconchegante...mas não nego que esse lugar me trará boas recordações.''

Depois que cada um se despediu da casa, foram andando em direção ao portal seguidos pelo cientista Michael Lemond. Todas as noites paravam numa caverna para acamparem e esperarem a manhã chegar.Depois de três dias e duas noites, incrivelmente sem nenhum empecilho pelo caminho, finalmente chegam no local.

''Que emoção...nem acredito que finalmente vamos para casa! Não vejo a hora...''- Se empolga Marguerite.

O lugar era aparentemente escuro, o portal se localizava dentro da caverna instável, se realizassem algum movimento brusco poderia ocorrer um desmoronamento, além de lá existirem pontos de areia movediça.

''Desde já quero lhes informar os perigos que correremos durante o percurso até a chegada no portal.Nos depararemos com a instabilidade da caverna e pequenas poças de areia movediça.''- alerta o professor Lemond.

''Ah...logo vi, estava fácil demais pro meu gosto!''- reclama Marguerite.

''Se acalme senhorita, não estamos precisando de chiliques neste momento.''- fala um dos integrantes da expedição.

''Oh...como ousa?''- reivindica Marguerite.

''Quieta Marguerite, ele tem razão!''- diz Verônica.

''Só uma pergunta...como vamos adivinhar onde poderemos ou não correr riscos?''-pergunta Malone.

''Senhor Malone, nós já passamos por aqui e conhecemos essa caverna, além de estarmos bem equipados.''- explica professor Lemond.

''Ah...isso é verdade!''- complementa Challenger.

''Não tenhamos muita pressa, a caverna é instável e qualquer movimento brusco vocês já sabem.''- fala professor Lemond.

Então começam a entrar vagarosamente na caverna, muito cautelosos para que não haja precipitações.Durante o percurso que já durava duas horas um dos integrantes da expedição se descuida e é literalmente engolido pela poça movediça, sem chances de salvação.

''Meu Deus, que horror!''- Verônica se assusta e é consolada nos braços de Malone.

''Continuaremos...agora tenham o máximo de cuidado!''- alerta o professor.

O clima era de pura tensão misturado com a ansiedade de chegarem logo no portal.Mais uma hora depois do trágico ocorrido, finalmente chegam ao lugar tão esperado.Lá estava um enorme símbolo de pedra, nele incrustadas pedras preciosas inclusive diamantes e rubis e bem no centro estava a chave que os levariam de volta para casa.

''Uau...quantos diamantes...será que não poderíamos...'' – se encanta Marguerite.

''Nem pense em tocá-los, um dos nossos já fez o mesmo e não se deu muito bem.''- alerta Melissa, do grupo de expedição.

''Mas o que aconteceu com ele?''- pergunta Verônica.

''Parem de conversas paralelas e vamos direto ao ponto.''- fala Roxton.

Então guiados pelo professor Lemond cada um se aproxima lentamente da chave (uma pedra verde iluminada) e colocam sua mão direita sobre ela, quando uma enorme luz branca os encobrem...

Continua...Continua...


	4. Chapter 4

Esses LINDOSSSS personagens não me pertencem...:o)

**Parte 4**

Quando todos acordam depois do transtorno da travessia se dão conta onde estavam. Marguerite é a primeira a se alarmar...

''Meu Deus! Meu Deus! Onde estamos? Socorooooo...acordem seus inúteis!'' – grita Marguerite.

''O que foi Marguerite? Porque está tão nervosa? Pare de gritar desse jeito!''- fala Verônica.

'' Meu amor, acalme-se!''- Roxton lhe envolve em seus braços afim de tentar acalma-la.

'' Posso saber o porque de tanta exaltação?'' – pergunta o cientista Michael Lemond.

'' Olhe ao nosso redor...não saímos do platô! Não está vendo que continuamos no meio de malditos matos?''- berra Marguerite.

'' (Risos) Cara senhorita, esta é a nossa Base Militar,por isso só vê mato, sinto lhe informar que conseguimos chegar ao nosso lugar de desejo, bem vindos a Londres!'' – esclarece Lemond.

Nessa mesma hora todos começam a rir de alegria e também de alívio. Verônica já começa a se sentir desconfortável com a empolgação de Malone:

'' Malone! Por favor, acalme-se! Está me irritando!''- diz Verônica.

'' Desculpa...é que eu não posso evitar, não consigo conter minha felicidade! Eu consegui, nós conseguimos!'' – Malone sai correndo e deixa Verônica lá, olhando pra ele...

No caminho...

'' Promete que vamos ser muito felizes?'' – pergunta Marguerite a Roxton.

''Nem preciso te prometer nada, te dou minha palavra, com você do meu lado vou ser o homem mais feliz da face da Terra!''- fala Roxton pegando Marguerite pelos braços.

A felicidade no coração de todos era palpitante, sufocante...por isso não tiveram noção dos problemas...já haviam se passado vinte anos e por acaso poderiam não mais encontrar seus parentes, mas isso veio logo à tona na cabeça de Challenger...

'' Minha amada...não poderia sobreviver a vinte anos, mas ainda tenho esperanças...será que ela vai estar viva? Não quero pensar em outra possibilidade. Meu Deus...o que vou fazer?'' – a alegria logo se transformou em angústia no coração do pobre Challenger.

Mas como uma eterna amiga Verônica logo percebeu a mudança de humor em Challenger...

'' Malone, não percebeu que o Challenger ficou estranho? Não esta comemorando a volta como vocês, vou ali falar com ele.'' – diz Verônica.

'' Não é nada Verônica, deve ser a emoção de voltar para casa e reencontrar todo mundo! Deixe-o lá!''- fala Ned muito ofegante.

'' Ah...pode ser, mas depois eu falo com ele.''- diz Verônica.

Pronto, depois de 10 min de caminhada pelo mato, finalmente chegaram à Base. Todos tiveram direito a banho e comida além de uma calorosa recepção, afinal não eram esperados, todos na corporação ficaram abismados ao verem os lendáveis exploradores. Foram tratados como reis e rainhas...depois de um dia de descanso estavam preparados para voltarem para casa, e a mídia ainda não havia sido informada do histórico fato. Antes de cada um ser levado para seus respectivos lugares, Challenger havia sido chamado pelo cientista Lemond para uma conversa particular:

'' Queira sentar, por favor, professor George Challenger.'' – pede Lemond.

'' Do que se trata a nosso conversa caro cientista?''- pergunta Challenger.

'' Como o senhor sabe, passaram-se vinte anos desde o dia em que sua expedição partiu em busca do mundo perdido, certo?''- fala Lemond.

'' Correto.''- diz Challenger.

'' Então...não sei como lhe informar uma notícia deste nível senhor.''- diz Lemond.

'' Seja breve, por favor, eu já suspeito do que se trata.''- fala Challenger.

'' Sua...a sua esposa...já não se encontra mais entre nós. Eu sinto muito, ela faleceu já faz quinze anos. Depois de três anos após a saída da expedição ela ficou muito doente e acabou não resistindo, mas quero lhe assegurar que cuidados a ela não lhe faltaram, isso eu lhe garanto, fomos presentes até seu último suspiro. Posso informar ao senhor o lugar onde ela se encontra, se for de seu agrado.''- fala Lemond.

Enquanto ouvia aquelas palavras Challenger estava inerte, sem reação, não acreditava no que ouvira apesar de saber que isso poderia acontecer, que seria inevitável.

'' Professor Challenger? O senhor está bem?''- pergunta Lemond.

''Sim, sim, quero saber onde ela se encontra, claro. Obrigada pelas informações.''- sai Challenger da sala.

Quando Challenger se retirava da sala, com o rosto muito abatido, Verônica o vê de longe e se preocupa com o estado do amigo.

'' Ned, eu te disse que algo estava errado com o Challenger, acabei de vê-lo e ele me pareceu muito abatido, além do mais que o chamaram numa sala em particular, o que será que aconteceu?''- pergunta Verônica.

'' Ah eu não sei! Não se preocupe, pense em nós agora, vamos voltar para casa!''- fala Ned.

'' Mas que egoísmo!'' – pensa Verônica.

''Ned.''- chama Verônica.

''O que foi?''- fala Ned.

''Eu estava evitando ter essa conversa com você, mas é inevitável, eu preciso, por favor, sente-se aqui comigo, eu preciso falar.''- fala Verônica chamando Ned para sentar-se junto a ela na cama.

''Está me assustando, do que se trata?''- pergunta Ned.

'' Esta lembrado que me disse que você deixou uma pessoa aqui? E que o nome dela é Gladys, sua noiva?''- pergunta Verônica.

''Minha noiva é você.''- responde Ned saindo da cama.

'' Não estou brincando Ned, o que vai fazer quando encontrar com ela? Você me disse também que ela é filha do seu chefe.''- se preocupa Verônica.

'' Ah Verônica, com isso não precisa se preocupar, esqueceu que aqui somos muito famosos? Vou ficar muito rico e não vou mais precisar disso!''- se garante Ned.

''Certo, com isso tudo bem, mas e a Gladys, ela é sua noiva!''- pergunta Verônica.

'' Eu já te disse que minha noiva é você, independente de ter deixado alguém aqui, não dá mais, esqueceu também que se passaram vinte anos? Meu Deus...''- se espanta Ned.

''O que foi Ned? Ficou tão pálido.''- pergunta Verônica.

''Vinte anos...ela deve estar velha...ou nem deve estar viva...mas como isso é possível, nem tinha me dado conta disso!''- Ned continua espantado.

''É verdade...e como será que as pessoas vão aceitar isso? Vinte anos é muita coisa, vocês estão na história, vão pensar que são fantasmas!''- se preocupa Verônica.

'' Meu Deus, as coisas devem estar muito diferentes...eu posso nem encontrar mais as pessoas que eu conhecia...o que vamos fazer?''- pergunta Ned.

''Eu sabia! Sabia que as coisas não iam dar certo! Por isso que eu não queria vir...quero ir embora agora!''- se desespera Verônica.

'' Verônica! Veja, não temos mais como voltar...acalme-se por favor, vai me deixar mais nervoso!''- grita Malone.

''Desculpe...mas e agora?''- pergunta Verônica.

''Não sei, temos que falar com o Michael Lemond!''- diz Ned.

''Certo.''- se acalma Verônica.

Então Verônica e Malone saem em busca de Michael Lemond. Enquanto isso Marguerite e Roxton se divertem no quarto...

''Ui...Roxton, pára com isso...(risos)...''- fala Marguerite.

''O que foi? Uma mulher tão forte como você não esta agüentando umas cosquinhas? (risos)- diz Roxton.

Mas no meio da distração escutam a porta bater...

''Quem será?''-fala Roxton.

''Ah...deixa pra lá, vem aqui brincar comigo (risos)...''- Marguerite puxa Roxton pela gola da blusa.

''Roxton, Marguerite!'' – chama Verônica.

'' Ah, eu não acredito! Será que eles não têm coisa melhor pra fazer não?''- reclama Marguerite.

''Temos que abrir, pode ser algo importante.''-fala Roxton

Então Roxton levanta-se da cama e vai abrir a porta para Verônica e Malone.

''O que foi? Que caras são essas?''- pergunta Roxton.

''Ô Roxton...''- Verônica abraça ele.

''Hei, o que é isso aí?''- se enciúma Ned.

Roxton faz uma cara negativa...''sei não''...

''Roxton, o que vamos fazer hein?''- pergunta Verônica.

''Calma, calma! Eu não estou entendendo nada...expliquem o que é.''- fala roxton.

''Olha, é o seguinte...viemos nos deparar com as dificuldades agora...Roxton, passaram-se vinte anos desde a nossa ida!''- fala Ned.

''Eu sei...e qual o problema?''- pergunta Roxton.

''Qual? Como assim? E as pessoas, devem estar...velhas! Podemos até nem mais encontrá-las! E os outros aí fora, vendo que nós voltamos exatamente do jeito que saímos apesar de terem se passado vinte anos! Como irão nos receber?''- pergunta Ned.

''Meu amigo, na verdade já pensei nisso e não tenho com o que me preocupar, não deixei ninguém aqui...e as outras pessoas não me importam, o que eu quero é só ser feliz e casar com minha Marguerite, só isso! Vocês deviam pensar assim...olha para o seu lado Ned, o que vê?''-pergunta Roxton.

'' A mulher da minha vida.''- responde Ned.

Verônica sorri...

''Então...acho que não preciso mais dizer nada.''-fala roxton.

''Roxtonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn''- chama Marguerite.

''Já estou indo...ô mulher (risos).''- diz Roxton.

Então a partir daí os ânimos se acalmaram, foram só umas palavras sábias de um sábio apaixonado...

E Challenger...resolveu ficar um tempo pensando no que iria fazer de sua vida, se bem que nem precisava...ele nem ia mais ter tempo para pensar...

Marguerite e Roxton foram deixados num hotel de luxo no centro de Londres, Malone e Verônica preferiram uma casa de varanda bem longe da agitação londrina e Challenger voltou para sua casa que estava muito bem conservada. Cada um deles queria aproveitar bem alguns dias de calma, já que foram avisados que logo iria começar a agitação, entrevistas, palestras, suas vidas não iria mais ser a mesma.

Na casa de Malone e Verônica...

''Gostou da casa?''- perguntou Ned.

''Sim, é muito aconchegante e estou impressionada com o lugar, com as pessoas, são muito educadas.''- fala Verônica.

''Então está gostando?''- pergunta Ned ansioso.

''Bem, estou...vou demorar a me adaptar mas acho que consigo.''- diz Verônica rindo.

''Que bom, isso me deixa muito feliz.''- diz Ned.

''Mas então...como já nos avisaram, nossa vida vai ficar muito agitada, vamos ter que participar de muitas coisas...''- alerta Ned.

''Eu sei, não gostei disso, eu tenho mesmo que acompanhar você?''- pergunta Vê.

''Claro, você é minha mulher e também faz parte do platô, todos já sabem sobre você.''- fala Ned.

''Sua mulher...é muito bom ouvir isso de você...''- fala Verônica chegando perto de Ned...encostando seus lábios nos dele...

''O que você quer...''- sussurra Ned.

''O que você acha...''- sussurra Verônica.

Ned então desliza suas mãos pela cintura de Verônica...

''Quero dormir né! (risos)''- diz Verônica saindo dali e quebrando ''o barato'' do Ned...hehehe...

Enquanto isso no hotel com Marguerite e Roxton...

CONTINUEEEEEEEEEE...CONTINUEEEEEEEEEEE...


End file.
